HuntersA New Begining Book 1
by 142r1
Summary: A cat story. Like the warriors. Hope you like. Just book one of my series. Just to mention also... it really isn't one chapter. Technically its 8 but I uploaded it weirdly... more to come. For now though im not sure if im going to be continuing the series.


**-The cats**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: **Pinestar-red brown with green eyes

**Deputy: **Sunfall-Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Goosefether- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice Featherwisker

**Hunters: **Stonepelt-gray tom

Stormtail- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang – mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tawnyspots- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpelt- big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **Smallear- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Apprentice Whitepaw

Thurshpelt- sandy gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

Robinwing- small, energetic brown she cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Fuzzypelt- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice Dapplepaw

Speckletail- pale tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **Featherwisker- pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long wiskers, sweeping, plumpy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat

Dapplepaw- tortoiseshell she cat with beautiful dappled coat

Whitepaw- pale gray she cat blind in one eye

**Nursing cats: **Swiftbreeze- tabby and white she cat with yellow eyes (mother of leopardkit, black she cat with green eyes, and patchkit, black and white tom with amber eyes)

Moonflower- silver gray she cat with pale yellow eyes (mother of bluekit, gray she cat with blue eyes, and snowkit, white she cat with blue eyes

Sandclaw- sandy yellow she cat with pale green eyes (mother of Firekit, red and orange tom and Talonkit, big gray tom, and Cloudkit small white sandy she cat)

**Elders: **Weedwisker- pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Mumblefoot- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

Larksong- tortoiseshell she cat with pale green eyes

**VineClan **

**Leader: **Baxterstar- Big huge black and brown tom

**Deputy: **Greenclaw- huge jet black sleek tom

**Medicine Cat: **Halfjaw- crippled old tom

Apprentice Darklink

**Hunters: **Spottedfur- tabby she cat

Jaywing- small tom with huge claws

Grainclaw- yellow she cat

Groosestorm- gray tom

Apprentice Graypaw

**Warriors: **Riverclaw- young adventures tom

Apprentice Fummblepaw

Tinriver- silver tabby she cat

Bluexephos- silver tom with red spots

**Apprentices: **Darklink- Dark black tom

Graypaw- small gray tom

Fummblepaw- big gray and white she cat

**Nursing cats: **Daisypool- yellow and gray she cat (mother of Talonkit, gray and silver tom and Bluekit, big blue tinted silver tom

Macy- brown she cat (mother of Flamekit, orange and ginger tom, flowerkit, yellow and gray she cat and icekit, light gray she cat

**Elders: None**

**WaterClan**

**Leader: **Huntstar- golden tabby tom

**Deputy: **Icepelt- white she cat

**Medicine Cat: **Haplink- amber tabby tom

**Hunters: ** Tawnywing- pale tabby she cat

Oakfur- golden and amber and brown tom

Moonshadow- light gray tabby she cat

Apprentice Owlpaw

**Warriors: ** Flameburn- bright orange and ginger tom

Lakeclaw- gray she cat

Zoompelt- ginger tom

**Apprentices: **Owlpaw- white and gray she cat

**Nursing cats: None**

**Elders: **Earthshaker- old medicine cat with ginger pelt

**SandClan **

**Leader: **Cookedstar- big tabby orange tom with crooked jaw

**Deputy: **Smalldust- small tabby she cat

**Medicine Cat: **Featherjaw- light gray tabby tom

**Hunters: ** frostlight- white tabby tom

Whitescar- white tom with big scar running down left side of face

Apprentice rockpaw

Windstorm- very small gray she cat

**Warriors: ** Rockstorm- big tabby tom

Frostcoat- small white she cat

Sparowhunt- black tom

Ravenhunt- big black sleek tom

**Apprentices: **Rockpaw- small gray tom

**Nursing cats: **Gingersilk- small tabby she cat (mother of Silkkit and Dawnkit.)

**Elders: **Brightsky- Huge old small gray and tabby she cat

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy when is Firekit gonna open his eyes?" Talonkit asked his mother Sandclaw.

"He will open them when he's ready to. Just like you did. Your father will be coming soon. As soon as he's done hunting for you three." Sandclaw replied.

"Yes I'm sure he'd be proud of you three." Mused the one of the other queens, Swiftbreeze.

_Mommy I smell daddy coming! Here he comes. Oh I hope I can open my eyes when he comes. Oh boy there he is. Looking down at me. He's so big. Hi Stonepelt! _Firekit thought. Then he opened his eyes.

Stonepelt smiled and looked at his mate. Three kits. He still couldn't believe it. One girl and two boys.

"Alright. It's been 3 weeks. I think you guys are ready to play a game that all cats learn when they grow up. It's called Clan vs. Clan. One of you choses a clan and so do the others. Then you fight with claws tucked in. you don't want to hurt anyone. Especially your brother or sister" Stonepelt said glaring at Firekit. _He will grow up and become the fire that blazes the forest. He will be the best of his clan and rule the forest. All will look up to him. Those that dare to stand in his path will be crushed. _Stonepelt shivered at the prophecy. Goosefether had said that the prophecy was about his son Firekit. He could tell that Firekit would grow up and fulfill his destiny. But sadly Stonepelt's destiny was not a good one. It had its ups and downs. But more downs than ups.

"I want to be SandClan this time! Talonkit you were SandClan last time!" Firekit mewled.

"Fine but Firekit you're the biggest of all of us. You are the oldest but why do you get the least attention from mom. Dad practically loves you and never lets us do anything that he lets you do! Mom seems to hate you sometimes!" Talonkit asked.

"I don't know Talonkit." Firekit answered.

A few months later Talonkit and Cloudkit feel ill and became unable to fight and hunt much less move. Since they were 6 months old they were of age to become apprentices.

"All cats old enough to catch the clouds gather before the HighRock for a clan meeting." Pinestar beckoned Firekit up to him.

"Firekit you have become 6 months old and you are not sick like your brothers, I declare your name Firepaw. Your mentor is and will be Thrushpelt. Thrushpelt please show and teach Firepaw to become a great Warrior until he becomes a hunter at the age of 12 months. You will spend 6 months with him then he will train to be a hunter when he becomes 16 months. I will see you all later." Pinestar announced disappearing into his den.

**Chapter 2**

"Thrushpelt wait up. My leg hurts." Firepaw mewled.

"Well then you should have listen to me and gone to Goosefether and listened to your mentor. You may have caught the most prey you could and caught quite a bit I must add BUT when you are an apprentice you need to listen to me. I can and will have you clean out the elders bedding and search them for ticks. If I take you out to train you need to be in top shape. We are very far away from camp and we can't go back now. I can rest for a few minutes but that's it. Ok. Why don't you just go and catch me a meal of squirrel or something and we can eat. Then we will go back." Thrushpelt said annoyed. Sometimes it was hard to train the _fire that will blaze through the forest and have all cats look up to him. _Thrushpelt figured he wouldn't be Firepaw's mentor for long. Most likely trained by Pinestar soon, or a really, really, really, good hunter that knows how to be a good warrior and hunter. Probably like Sunfall or Pinestar.

"Trushpelt! Look I caught a mouse and a rabbit. Are you hungry?" Firepaw mewled snapping Thrushpelt out of his thinking.

"Oh thank you Thrushpelt. You can have the rabbit. I'm an old cat and I dint need to eat much. You are still growing and need more food than I do." Thrushpelt replied.

Firepaw and Thrushpelt bounded back to camp talking and learning about the old days when there was a reason for hunters and warriors.

"The hunters were another word for advanced warriors. The main fighters of the clan. Now the clans live in peace and the hunters are used only for hunting for food. If there was a battle they will be the first fighters though." Thrushpelt explained. Firepaw nodded and padded on. When they got back to camp there was quite a ruckus. In the middle of the clearing Sunfall was having a argument with Pinestar.

"Pinestar, you said I should be able to say and do some things because I am deputy, yet you are refusing to say you did say I could." Sunfall snarled.

"Sunfall, my friend I do not remember saying that. Yes I admit i choose you as my deputy to serve your clan above all other things, I do not see you doing these things now. If you are suggesting I choose a new deputy I can easily replace you with Thrushpelt, Stonepelt, or Stormtail. Any of my senior warriors or hunters will do. So if that is what you are saying then I can change that." Pinestar replied steadily.

"Pinestar," Sunfall meowed with a hurt look in his eyes, "if you want to replace me then you can. But you have told me many secrets that you have not made me swear not to tell. I can tell everyone if I so wish to." Sunfall meowed looking at all the gathered cats around him and Pinestar.

"I will and can replace you. Don't try to change the subject. I choose Thrushpelt to become the new deputy." Pinestar meowed padding off turning his back to Sunfall.

"So does that make me still part of this clan or am I going to have to fight you, Pinestar, till I can prove to my clan that I can be a good deputy for what I have done?" Snarled Sunfall chasing after Pinestar. As his claws dug into Pinestar's pelt a huge storm cloud started to move over the clearing.

"You fools! Why would you anger SkyClan? As if its more obvious SkyClan has decided that Sunfall is to stay deputy and no blood will shed in this clearing." Goosefether snarled.

"Goosefether I apologize but what will have to be done will be done. Besides old Pinestar over here was wishing he could die soon anyway. He only has three lives left so this should be very easy to do." Sunfall meowed. "Prepare to die old man!" Sunfall dug his claws into his leader's neck and bit down. Pinestar howled in anger and shook off Sunfall.

"I didn't want to do this Sunfall," Pinestar said sadly. "But I must protect my clan. And as far as I'm concerned as long as live you will never be the leader of my clan!" Pinestar then ran away jumping onto the HighRock and pounced on Sunfall like he was a mouse. Then in one swipe he was dead. Pinestar jumped down dragging sun fall with him into the middle of the clearing. "You all may now sit vigil. Stormtail. Is my new deputy!" Pinestar meowed padding away to his den.

**Chapter 3**

As the cats gathered into the clearing to see the morning light Stormtail called to Pinestar, "Pinestar, Pinestar, Thrushpelt and I had a great idea! We are to attack a clan. We are training out apprentices and cats to fight and don't fight anyone or anything."

"Much obliged my dear Thrushpelt and Stormtail, it is a great idea but we cannot attack without reason. Do you understand? I thought that Sunfall had taught you this. He was a great warrior and deputy but he spoke against my word and betrayed his clan. That's right; he mated with a WaterClan cat. I believe her name was Icepelt? Yes she is such a pretty cat. I grew up with her in my youth. But alas Sunfall had choose her instead of our clan. 3 kits. Water, lark, and dust kit. And sadly they all died. A horrible, horrible death. So tragic, so bloody. I remember the day it happened. We sent in only 4 hunters. None came back alive. The kits were killed in action in trying to bring them to this clan. Icepelt still lives. Watching, waiting, until the day she can come and kill us all for her lost kits.

But enough about the kits and Sunfall. You two are a brilliant pair of warriors. If I could I would make you both deputy except there can only be one deputy. So I chose Stormtail. Thrushpelt you are an excellent mentor that is why I couldn't let you become deputy. Besides I will need the best to train the fire." Pinestar explained.

Thrushpelt smiled and went off to train Firepaw. "Firepaw today you are learning The Hunters Crouch. What do you think you do in The Hunters Crouch?"

"Um maybe you crouch and um you pounce and jump and land on um the cat or animal depending on what you're doing." Firepaw replied.

"Good. Very good Firepaw. Let's try it out. Tomorrow you, Whitepaw, Smallear, and I will be in the Scouting patrol. Sound good? Good. Now let's try it and then you can have the rest of the day off." Thrushpelt instructed.

The next week Firepaw fell ill and Dapplepaw and Whitepaw never left his side. When Firepaw returned to training Thrushpelt said he had all the ladies. "_So they had noticed. I guess I do. I choose Dapplepaw though. Whitepaw is a good friend and I think that my brother Talonkit loves her." _Firepaw thought.

**Chapter 4**

"All cats old enough to catch the clouds gather before the HighRock for a clan meeting." Pinestar's voice rang throughout the clearing. "I have gathered you all here to see Talonkit and Cloudkit become apprentices. I give to you Tawnyspots you will be the mentor of Talonpaw and Adderfang you will be the mentor of Cloudpaw. I also have to say that the kits in the nursery are doing fine, they will become apprentices next moon when two senior apprentices become warriors." Pinestar announced jumping down from the HighRock.

After the announcement Firepaw bounded over to Dapplepaw.

"Greetings Firepaw. What's up?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Nothing much. I wanted to know if you wanted to take a little walk in the woods with me and Thrushpelt. We are going hunting. If Smallear wants to come he can come with us." Firepaw asked eagerly.

"Yeah we'd love to come. Hold on let me go get him. He's so slow." Dapplepaw bounded away. Firepaw watched wondering if he'd lose her to Smallear one day. He hoped not. After all Smallear is just her mentor. Firepaw thought shaking his head.

"Wow Firepaw you caught so much. I wish I could do that." Dapplepaw praised.

"It wasn't that hard. All I did was The Hunters Crouch. It's really not much. I could teach you if Smallear doesn't." Firepaw offered.

"Cool I'd like that. But after we're both warriors. It would be weird of I was a warrior and I was being taught by an apprentice."

"Not just weird. Embarrassing. A warrior being taught by an apprentice. Normally it's the opposite." Firepaw grinned.

Dapplepaw rubbed her head against his flank and padded away to train.

**Chapter 5**

On the day of MoonHigh the patrol came back with only three warriors instead of four. Being dragged behind Sparrowpelt was Robinwing. As the wails broke out in the clearing Pinestar fell to the ground dead. Pinestar loved and cared for his daughter Robinwing. Stormtail rushed to his leader's side and moaned. He did not want to be the leader but he had to be. "All cats old enough to catch the clouds come before the HighRock for a clan meeting. As some of you know I am now the leader. I have chosen Thrushpelt as my new deputy. And now I have also gathered you all here to mourn our old leader, and his daughter Robinwing. Let SkyClan take good care of them. And now I would like to see Thrushpelt, Firepaw, and, Stonepelt in my den." Stormstar announced.

"So Stormstar what is it that you want to tell us. You look worried, is everything alright?" asked Stonepelt.

"Yes everything is fine." Stormstar said looking at Firepaw. "In fact I believe that Firepaw is going to become a warrior soon. I think maybe in a week or so. And so here we are thinking about the prophecy _He will grow up and become the fire that blazes the forest. He will be the best of his clan and rule the forest. All will look up to him. Those that dare to stand in his path will be crushed_. This means that he will replace me soon. Or in a long time. Only SkyClan knows. And so that could be bad. I do not want to be leader but apprentices cannot become leaders. I do not wish to cause or offend you three Thrushpelt, Firepaw, and Stonepelt but I must say this. If I see that Firepaw falls in love with my daughter Whitefur I will make sure that he doesn't become leader right after me. Whitefur can-do with better. Especially not an apprentice. My daughter Dapplepelt on the other hand I don't care about. She is worthless. Now leave." Stormstar spat.

"What was that all about Firepaw?" Dapplepelt asked.

"Oh nothing really, just the normal I'm going to be a warrior next week stuff. Nothing special." Firepaw replied.

"Oh ok. I thought I heard my name once or twice." Dapplepelt meowed.

"Oh no. He didn't say anything at all." Firepaw lied.

**Chapter 6**

"And so his name from here on is Firejaw for he has a wicked bite and uses strong words." Stormstar announced.

As Firejaw bounded down from the HighRock he was greeted by Dapplepelt and his father.

"Im so very proud of you son. I apologize on your mothers behalf she never really liked you. She always favored your brother and sister. So I have a small duty for you as you are now a warrior and you know your prophecy. I have a small favor to ask. You must obey tour elders and the other cats around you. If they tell you one thing do not ignore it. If they tell you something you do not wish to do then don't do it. Understood?" Stonepelt said.

"Yes Stonepelt." Firejaw meowed.

"You also better listen to other warriors that helped train you. Even though they might have taught you things it doesn't mean you don't have to listen to them anymore." Thrushpelt meowed playfully. Firejaw smiled and turned to Dapplepelt.

"Dapplepelt." Firejaw meowed.

"Firep- I mean jaw I'm so proud of you. Now will you teach me The Hunters Crouch?" Asked Dapplepelt.

"Yes of course I'd love to." Firejaw meowed bounding off with Dapplepelt at his heals.

"That boy is going to have a lot of work on his paws. Especially if he's going to become her mate. Already though it looks as if she's becoming pregnant with his kits. It's only been a week that he's been a warrior." Stonepelt meowed to Thrushpelt.

"I know. If they have kits the clan is going to have a lot of work on their hands. I feel bad for the kits mentors. I just hope one of them is not me. It was hard enough with just Firejaw now him and Dapplepelt's kits." Thrushpelt replied. "No offence of course Stonepelt."

"Oh none taken. I know how hard it can be to train the fire. It's even harder being the father. Knowing your son, your little kit just yesterday, was going off to fight a battle that he will never win but will never die. But then again you already experienced that. With your son Graypaw for example. He died a noble apprentice." Stonepelt dipped his head to his friend.

"Ah Graypaw. Well Stonepelt lets go find your son and make sure him and Dapplepelt aren't getting into trouble." Thrushpelt bounded off with Stonepelt at his heels.

**Chapter 7**

"Okay Dapplepelt lets go. You can do it. I know your leg hurts but you caught a lot of prey." Firejaw mewled.

"Okay Firejaw, let's go back to camp." Dapplepelt groaned, "I don't know if I can make it through."

"I won't let you not make it. Now let's move." Firejaw responded gritting his jaw.

"There they are! I was wond- W-what happened?" Thrushpelt asked mid-sentence looking at Dapplepelt's leg.

"We were hunting and she fell of the tree where there was a bird and landed funny, and now her leg is all weird and bad." Firejaw explained.

"Well let's get you back to camp," Stonepelt said grabbing Dapplepelt by the scruff. "Me and Thrushpelt will carry her and Firejaw you follow from behind. Okay?"

Firejaw didn't reply but instead sat there flicking his tail arrogantly. He then got up and stalked off away.

"Was it something I said?" Stonepelt asked Thrushpelt.

"I don't know. He thinks that she is his mate. It's really his decision. But whatever. Let's just go." Thrushpelt shrugged.

The end for now...


End file.
